Sinful Desires
by WhiteRose938
Summary: AU. Three years before the events in GOT, Nymeria arrives in King's Landing to claim a seat on the Small Council. Friendship blooms in the most unusual of places as she crosses paths and swords with Jaime Lannister. Will this unlikely pair dare open their hearts to one another? (Written before season 5). Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary****: 295AC. During Robert Baratheon's rule - in an effort to pacify Dorne, a Dornish seat is created on the Small Council. Lady Nymeria Sand (one of the Sand Snakes &amp; daughter of Oberyn) is chosen to act in place of the Prince of Dorne. She strives to remain in the shadows - a fly on the wall but a certain young lion takes notice and won't let her. As Jaime begins to unravel the mysteries around her, he quickly realizes that his new toy is more dangerous than he first realized. So their fun childish games quickly blossom into friendship and perhaps more….. **

**Authors note:** **You guys might not have heard about the Sand Snakes - they are made up of Oberyn's daughters and will appear in season 5 - since I cannot wait, I thought a story was in order. I will not deviate significantly from the original plot of the series. I recommend you looking up Nymeria Sand on wiki to find out more. This is my take on Nymeria she would be 20 at the start of this story. ****I should warn you this will likely be a slow-burn romance.**

**I am unsure how well recieved this story will be so please R&amp;R. It will help keep me going.**

* * *

It was said Nymeria's smile left men quaking in their boots.

For her smile was as beautiful as it was deadly.

Riding a fiery black stallion, Nymeria Sand could not help but be disappointed at the sight of the Red Keep. In truth, she thought it would be bigger - that its pale red walls would be more imposing. It seemed unworthy to be the place of all the stories she had heard of.

She spurred her horse to go faster, outpacing her guards, she entered the outer yard of the Keep, in a flurry of dust.

A small retinue awaited her. At the helm was a plump figure dressed in purple silk. She knew from the look of him that this was none other than Lord Varys.

Swinging down from her horse, she handed the reigns to a stable hand who had ran to her, ready to lead the steed away.

"My Lord Varys." She approached bowing her head in respect. "I guess I should not be surprised you are the first to hear of my arrival."

"My little birds alerted me to your arrival, Lady Sand. Your speedy arrival however, was unprecedented. Am I safe to assume you have joined us to take Doran Martell's place on the small council?"

"You are." She graced him with one of her smiles, as she recalled the tales of The Spider.

"You may find some resistance to a woman holding a place on the small council." Varys warned as he began leading her to the holdfast.

She laughed, following after him. "Never fear I am aware of the customs here. I know the men of Westeros prefer their women subservient preferably, with as little intelligence as possible. "

"Such generalization is unkind, my lady. I meant only to warn you and let you know that you have my support." Varys had a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he spoke. "The King, unfortunately, is away on a hunt but I shall bring you to your rooms. The Queen has generously made apartments ready for you. I should let you know there is a meeting of the Small Council today but you may rest after your long journey. I can keep you abreast of any developments."

Nymeria did not comment on the fact that the King did not attend council meetings but she would make note to inform her uncle.

"That is kind but there is no need. I am quite ready to begin my duties. My servants will no doubt prepare my room in my absence."

Varys paused studying the dark-haired creature beside him. "Very well, let us adjourn to the small council chamber then and await the rest of the council."

Nymeria was unsurprised by the wary glances her appearance earned her from several council members after she had been introduced. While, others like Petyr Baelish looked intrigued.

These men were not her enemies but nonetheless,she found herself reaching under her long sleeves. Touching the hilt of her dagger for reassurance. The flowing orange robes she wore had been cleverly designed to allow her to hide many blades upon her person.

She remained silent for most of the meeting - taking note of the relationship between the other members and listening to the issues at hand. Realizing the meeting was drawing to a close she decided now would be a good time as any.

"My Lords, my uncle the Prince of Dorne sends word of thanks for the honor of bestowing upon him a seat on the Small Council. Please know that I am hear to act as his ears and mouthpiece. I do not wish to step on any toes."

"Of course, milady you are most welcome. I doubt one as dainty as you could tread upon any toes." Petyr Baelish spoke standing. "I will take my leave now. My lords. Lady." He bowed, before walking away.

"Our master of coin, always in a hurry." Varys murmured his eyes following after him, turning back to Nymeria he spoke, "I shall send a servant to take you to your rooms then."

Said servant appeared not long after he spoke, and lead her towards the Holdfast.

As a guest of honor her chambers would be located near the Queen's own apartments. No doubt they also served as a way to keep a closer watch on her. Nymeria observed there were more guards here than stationed anywhere else.

Decorated in colors of gold, orange and yellow - a homage to her Martell heritage, she found her new rooms to be quite grand and spacious.

Forena, her servant was waiting for her.

"I have unpacked your things."

"My thanks, perhaps you can acquire something for me to eat, while I write a letter to my uncle. I find I am quite hungry." Nymeria yawned, "and tired."

"Yes, milady."

Approaching her wooden desk, Nymeria reached for the quill and paper available to her and quickly wrote that she had arrived in good health and asked for news of her sisters. Signing the letter, she decided that she would go in search of the rookery herself.

Unbeknownst, to her the path she had chosen to take took her past the White Sword Tower - home to the Kingsguard.

Her bright clothing stood out in the darkening courtyard and caught the attention of a curious whitecloak who decided to investigate.

Just as she about to enter the rookery, someone grabbed her arm.

Reacting on instinct, she whipped out a dagger with her other hand, pressing it to her 'attackers' throat.

The man released her, instantly.

Seeing his armor and white cloak, she quickly retracted her dagger. "I apologize, Ser. You startled me."

"And you me." Jaime watched as the dagger disappeared up the sleeves of her robes. " I did not expect to have a dagger pulled on me so quickly. I should have been more alert."

The blonde smiled flirtatiously, taking in this olive skinned beauty. Who by the quality of her clothing was of noble birth.

"I could teach you a thing or two, it seems." She retorted, a sly smile spreading across her face. This man was frightfully handsome. While she did not usually have a taste for blondes she might make an exception for him.

"May I inquire your business in the rookery…?"

"Nymeria Sand, and your name Ser?" She prompted.

"Jaime Lannister." He saluted.

She hid her disappointment well, he noted. There had been bad blood between the Martell's and Lannisters for years ever since Robert's rebellion and Elia's death.

"I am simply sending a letter to my uncle to tell him of my safe arrival." She retreated behind a cool facade. "If I may?"

Jaime peered down at the feisty lady in front of him. The game was up it seemed. "I apologize once again for disturbing you. I was simply curious. Good night."

Nymeria stood tall, as he walked away. So that was the Kingslayer. Her father had a few choice words to say about him and the Lannisters. She spat, cursing before returning to her original task.

It was not long before she found her way back to her room. Forena had laid out a decent meal of cold meats, bread and a decent sized jug of wine.

Tomorrow would likely be another tiring day. Already she found herself yearning for the hot sands of her homeland.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and to all of those who read my story! **

**I wanted to give you all a bit of history on the Dornish people - if you are curious. It is important to know that they are much more progressive in terms of educating women and their inheritance laws (oldest inherits, regardless of gender). As well as, they are very open with their sexuality - we've seen this with Oberyn. He actually ensured his daughters were well educated and taught them all the skills they desired to know - Nymeria has her daggers, Tyene her poisons etc. So clearly, their ideals will clash with those of the rest of Westeros. ****But I also think Jaime would need to be partnered with a powerful woman that can stand on her own two feet and challenge him both physically and emotionally.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

With the sun on her back, Nymeria was running up a hill. Her sisters waited at the top, hands stretched out - beckoning her to join them. But no matter how far or fast she ran she could never seem to reach them...

It was from this peculiar dream that she was awoke.

Forena stood waiting at the side of her bed.

"Good morning, Milady. The Queen has requested your presence once you've awakened and dressed."

"Hmm...Of course." Nymeria let out a yawn, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Looking around she noted that Forena, efficient as ever, had already laid out a dress for her.

This sleeveless dress was a beautiful charcoal grey embroidered with delicate gold thread. It helped that the pleated skirt of the gown was full enough to hide a pocket or two but still not hinder her ability to walk.

Nodding her approval at the choice, Nymeria changed quickly, slipping out of her night gown and into the new one.

Forena motioned for her to take a seat at the vanity.

"I could style your hair like the ladies of the court?" Forena inquired as she began brushing her hair.

"Something simple will suffice."

As Forena began pulling her hair back into a simple bun, Nymeria could feel her disappointment, "Perhaps, wearing a hair clip would be appropriate for the occasion?"

"I agree." Forena smiled, rushing off to retrieve a small box containing them.

"Which one would you like, Milady?"

Nymeria selected a comb - the tips dangerously sharp. It was decorated with the emblem of her family - a gold spear piercing a ruby sun. And it was one of her treasured possessions.

Now that she was ready, she sent Forena to alert the Queen's servants she was on her way.

As it was still early the halls of the keep were just beginning to come alive. Servants were scurrying past, holding platters of food or fresh bedding.

It was not long before Nymeria found herself standing before the doors to the Queen's own chambers. These had once housed her aunt, Elia before she met her tragic end.

As a maid left the room, Nymeria slipped inside.

It was not the impressive wealth in the room nor the tapestries decorating the walls, that caused her amazement and envy but rather the joyful sounds of a child laughing that echoed throughout the room.

Emboldened, she continued trekking deeper into the room and was rewarded with her first impression of the Queen.

A beautiful blonde woman, bent over her young son - tickling him mercilessly.

"My Queen." She curtsied deeply to be respectful and remained there until she was acknowledged. There was no need to make an enemy of this powerful woman.

"Welcome, you may rise. I heard you had arrived yesterday." She stopped her games with the toddler. "I apologize you did not have a more formal introduction to court but I am sure you are used to that by now…"

"...being a bastard?" Nymeria interrupted, guessing the Queen's next words. "Yes, I am quite used to that - but also prefer it." Noting the Queen's surprise, she was unable to stop herself from grinning.

Cersei laughed. "I forgot you dornishmen are so bold." Standing, she picked up the child off the bed. "This little lion is Tommen."

"Greetings, your grace." Nymeria gave a curtsied once again to the little one.

Cersei seemed pleased with her reverence. "Come dine with me." She handed Tommen off to his nursemaid. Then she sat herself down on a high-backed chair more intricate than all the rest.

With a flourish of her hand, servants appeared with plates of food.

Nymeria sat across from her, sampling all the delicacies before her.

"So are you married?" She inquired.

"Unfortunately, no."

"I couldn't imagine it would be difficult to find a match for you even if you are a bastard."

"I had simply not found anyone of note."

"So your father spoils you with the power of choice. How lucky for you."

The slight bitterness in Cersei's voice did not escape her notice.

"So tell me then how did the bastard daughter of a second son become an advisor on the Small Council?" The jab was delivered with a seemingly friendly smile.

However, Nymeria remained undeterred by the Queens attitude - it would take a lot more than comments she had heard her whole life, to bother her.

"I am simply here as a representative. The seat of power belongs to my uncle. As for why I was chosen - perhaps, my uncle felt I was the best suited to the task."

At her humble words, the Queen's jealousy and anger towards her seemed to lessen.

"Yes...you dornishmen have peculiar customs…"

"I believe in this we may be superior to the rest of Westeros." Seeing the Queen's anger rise again, Nymeria continued carefully. "In Dorne for example, you would be your father's uncontested heir."

Cersei raised an eyebrow but her interest was piqued. "Are you insinuating that my father's current heir is unfit?"

Nymeria held the Queen's steady gaze. "I simply believe you would be a better fit for the position. Are you not wiser? More powerful? More ambitious than your other siblings?"

Expertly, she had stroked the lioness' ego.

In the moment of silence that followed, she knew her words had hit the mark.

"Perhaps, a rebellion is in order then." Cersei said joyfully. Reaching for a decanter of wine, she filled Nymeria's glass to the brim, then her own. "Let's toast to our new venture."

"May it be fruitful." Nymeria raised the glass and drank as deeply as the Queen.

"I had set out to hate you." Cersei, took another gulp. The wine staining her lips red. "But now I see why your uncle sent you. I see you are an astute politician and expert at flattery."

"I have heard flattering you is no easy task."

Cersei smiled. "I think we can be friends - you and I."

"It would be a great honor to be considered as such, your grace." Nymeria bowed her head.

The conversation then turned to more gentile matters. Fashion and hairstyles were discussed. Cersei was curious of the bright colored hues available in Dorne and Nymeria promised to send her a bolt of bright red silk.

Eventually, having escaped her new 'friend'. Nymeria returned to her rooms happy with the way things had gone. She had also learned what best suited the Queen - a mixture of boldness, humbleness, and flattery.

However, Nymeria found she quickly grew bored of being pent up in her rooms. So she took to wandering the halls and exploring the Red Keep. Many glanced her way on her trek, curious as to who she was but none approached her.

In the throne room, she approached Petyr Baelish after the man he had been speaking to ran off.

"Good afternoon, Lord Baelish." She greeted. "I hope I am not interrupting."

"Of course not, Lady Sand." He turned to face her and he bowed.

"My friends call me Lady Nym."

"Ho! Are we to be friends then?" He grinned.

"And here I thought we already were." She jokingly looked insulted.

"I'd be careful who I befriend." A new voice spoke up approaching them.

It was Jaime Lannister who approached.

"It seems you have a penchant for interrupting me." Nymeria spoke, eyeing him warily.

"You will find those in power have little regard for us, of lower birth and rank." Baelish practically hissed in disdain. "Regardless, of how worthy they are of that power."

Nymeria watched with curiosity as the two men bristled at each other. The anonymity between them all the more evident. Was there a feud she was unaware of between them?

"The Master of Coin will take care to watch his words." Jaime retorted, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'll take my leave, then. Milady." He turned and as he went murmured. "Kingslayer." Just loud enough for the pair to hear.

Nymeria noticed Jaime clench his jaw but outwardly remained nonchalant about the comment. Before she could say anything, with a flurry of his cape he too left but Nymeria set out to follow after him.

They continued this way for a while - she was a few steps behind him before he decided to pay her any notice.

"Last night you seemed cool towards my attentions. Now I can't seem to shake you." His words were haughty but his tone was joking.

"Well you are more handsome in the daylight." Her response was sarcastic but the surprise on his face left her smiling.

"Ladies should not be so forward. What would your septa say?" He chided.

"First of all, I had no septa. Second of all, I am no Lady."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Why did you approach me while I was talking to Lord Baelish?" Nymeria inquired - cutting to the chase.

Jaime ran a hand through his hair. Seeing no one important was around he leaned in closer to her. "I wanted to speak to you about my sister."

"The Queen?"

"Yes. My sister told me she extended her friendship to you."

"That has you concerned, milord?"

"It should concern you. I am simply doing as I am bid. My sister for all her boons is a dangerous friend to keep and at the moment my father needs you alive to ensure relations with Dorne remain peaceful."

"Ah." Nymeria didn't know what to make of that. So Tywin Lannister had been behind this whole debacle that led to her arrival in King's Landing. "I'll keep that in mind."

"See that you do."

Before he could leave, Nymeria had an idea. "Seeing as you are so concerned for my safety…" Jaime scoffed. "...perhaps, you would spar with me? I am out of practice and I've heard your skills with a blade are legendary - you even slew a king and sat on a throne that was not your own."

Jaime infuriated now, took two steps forward. She had stood her ground and now they found themselves pressed up against one another. In the next instance, he stepped back again, regretting showing his emotions.

"Interesting." She paused taking in his distraught countenance. "I had not realized it bothered you so much."

"Oh I think you did, you little snake." Jaime glared at her.

"A Sand Snake." She corrected. "So will you spar with me?"

"Fine. Meet me by the White Sword Tower at dawn. I look forward to showing you just how legendary my skills with a blade are...maybe that will help you mind your tongue in the future."

Nymeria smirked. "I look forward to it, Ser." She saluted, mockingly and made her escape.

The Lannisters were her father's sworn enemies so, she was curious to learn their measure. Stretching her stiff back, she thought what she really needed now was a nice deep massage.

* * *

**I can't promise to always update so quickly but your reviews always help expedite the process. **

**xoxo**

**W.H**


	3. Chapter 3

**An update for the new year dedicated to all the lovely people who took the time to review my story; Tharasia - Diange - KD - G &amp; Guest. **

**I really appreciate it. **

**Thanks also goes out to all the readers - here's hoping you enjoy this chapter and have a happy new year!**

**W.R**

* * *

Meticulously, she sharpened her blades.

They were her treasures.

As the night began to give way to day, her heart began racing in anticipation.

_Breathe_. She reminded herself - she needed to be calm when she sparred.

The Lannister was no fool.

"Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken." She whispered the words of her house like a prayer, as she left her room.

* * *

Dawn had given way to sunset. And he had not appeared.

Nymeria had waited over an hour in the courtyard of the tower.

If she was any other person she would have been disappointed - insulted even.

But the hunter was patient. Her prey would come and she would be ready to strike.

As expected not long after she heard someone approach.

Absentmindedly, she twirled a blade in her hand.

"You're late. Were you scared to face me?"

He grinned. "No, I simply thought you would not dare show up." He watched the knife in her hands.

"You have some skill, I see. But pretty knives can't match up to the longsword." He unsheathed the sword at his side.

Ignoring his comments, Nymeria sheathed the small dagger at her side and pulled out two long knives.

She crouched into position.

"Shall we begin?" She would make him eat his words.

* * *

The sound of steel hitting steel resounded throughout the courtyard.

Both fighters showed signs of tiredness.

"You are a wonderful swordsman, milord." Nymeria graciously complimented him. As it was she had been dancing around him, dodging his hits while attempting to attack, as well. Judging from what she had seen so far she knew this was one fight she could not win. His strength and speed would be enough to finish her...if she fought fairly that is.

The next time their metal met, she unexpectedly spun away from him. Nymeria took this time to throw one of her daggers at him.

He avoided it but in the moment of his distraction she pounced. Running back towards him she kicked out sweeping his feet from underneath him.

Something happened then that Jaime had not expected. He fell backwards - landing on the hard ground.

The armor he wore prevented him from making a quick escape. A moment later he felt the tell-tale pinprick of sharp steel pressed against his neck. He looked up at his challenger with new found admiration for her skill.

"Check?"

"Not quite." Jaime had been bested but not beaten.

With that Jaime whipped out his hand, grabbing her leg and using his strength to flip her over. Nymeria soon found herself on her back, Jaime straddling her. A coy smile played across his lips knowing he had won.

He amused himself watching her struggle to get him off of her knowing she could not muster the strength to push him off.

"Perhaps, you'll listen to me in the future." He chided.

"Oh? Have you not heard Martell's do not bend. We do not break - we fight."

"Foolishly, at times."

He stood up and graciously extended a hand to help her do so as well.

It spoke volumes when she accepted his assistance.

The pair studied each other.

It was clear a mutual respect had - perhaps, begrudgingly - developed between the pair. In battle they found a commonality that could not be found otherwise, with their families both currently feuding.

"You are not without skill. And to be fair I am the best in seven kingdoms so all things considered you did quite well."

Nymeria realized that was his half-assed attempt at a compliment.

"I will do better next time." She promised.

"Haven't gotten enough of me, have you?" Jaime smirked. "Or perhaps you like going for a tumble in the dirt? Must remind you of home."

Nymeria slinked closer to him. Placing a hand on his breastplate. She leaned in quite close and whispered.

"I won't have enough of you until I see you fall before me. Then you will cease to exist in my eyes and you will finally be free of me..." She all but seemed to purr at the thought.

"...And for the record, I prefer 'tumbling' in the sea to the dirt. Goodbye, Milord." And with that she disappeared back into the palace.

Jaime gaped, for once at a loss for words. No, this was no typical woman.

She possessed an air of confidence about her. He had known only one other woman like her...

* * *

Forena's disapproval was evident from the minute she returned to her room. But it was not her place to scold.

"There was a raven for you. And I was told to inform you of the small council meeting this afternoon." She informed her mistress. "I think...I should prepare a bath for you."

Glancing in the mirror Nymeria saw how disorderly and dirty she looked.

"That would be wonderful." She stretched, before beginning to peel off her sweaty outfit.

It was still early morning so she would not have to concern herself with being interrupted anytime soon.

Dressed now in only a silken robe, she broke the seal of the letter she had received. It was from her father.

He had no important news other than how he wished for her to be wary at court and more importantly to behave. He also wrote that her sisters missed her everyday and hated to be parted from her.

She was curious to find out more about her purpose here - especially now that she had learned Tywin Lannister had a hand in making it happen.

In any case, Nymeria rolled up the letter and placed it in her trunk for safe keeping.

She enjoyed these little keepsakes.

Her bath water was cold - no doubt her punishment from Forena. But she did not complain. She had trained and lived on battlefields before - she was no dainty princess.

It was much later after she had fed and changed into something more suitable that Nymeria finally exited her rooms with every intention to go on a lovely stroll in the Godswood.

Unfortunately, that would not be the case as a small toddler no older than five ran straight into her.

She caught him before he fell.

"And where are you going little one?" She peered down at him. Noting the familiar face she knew this was Tommen.

"Joffrey scary." He mumbled.

No sooner had he spoken that an older boy appeared from around the corner at a hurried pace.

"You little brat." He hissed.

Before she could intervene Jaime and the Queen appeared from the opposite direction.

"There you two are. Your mother is looking for you." Jaime approached, picking up Tommen in his arms and swinging him around. "Why the grouchy face?" He teased the prince who simply smiled and proceeded to suck his thumb.

Setting him back down. He bid good morning to Nymeria as if he had not seen her earlier this morning.

Cersei instructed the boys to go back to their quarters then turned to them. "Children always running away from their lessons."

Nymeria could understand. "My younger sister and I became quite adept at hiding when it was time to sit down and learn from our tutors. When we were finally old enough to appreciate learning our tutors would be the ones running away from us - trying to get a moments rest."

Cersei laughed. "Yes, isn't that how it always is. Always desiring the opposite when you are older of what you wanted when you were younger.

Nymeria could sense some bitterness in her tone.

"Where are you off to?" Jaime inquired.

"I wished to visit the Godswood."

"Nonsense. Come spend time with me and the ladies of the court."

"You may find Lady Sand here bad company." Jaime jibed.

"I can sew with the best of them." Nymeria crossed her arms under her chest.

"Can you really?"Jaime arched his eyebrow.

Cersei watched the two banter for a few seconds before interjecting. She did not know that she liked Jaime paying attention to this trollop from the south. Usually, he simply ignored people - especially those beneath him….especially other women...

"Nonsense, I believe she will make great company." Cersei finally interrupted taking Nymeria by the arm. "At the very least surely, you can entertain us with stories of Dorne."

Nymeria bowed her head respectfully. "As you wish."

As Cersei led them away, Jaime drawled out. "I heard a messenger arrived this morning that the King will be returning this evening."

"Ah, how wonderful. At least he gave us enough time to replenish the supply of wine."

Nymeria almost choked at her blatant disrespect of the King although it was no secret that there was no love between Robert and the Queen.

"No doubt he'll wish to give a feast - using your presence as an excuse." Cersei turned back to her. "I'll send someone down to the kitchens to warn them."

"I would not wish to trouble anyone on my account."

"Nonsense. Besides, it will be a chance to show you off to everyone at court. No doubt there will be many hungry eyes on you. Wouldn't you say Jaime?" Cersei did not turn to look at him.

"I trust your judgement, sister."

Cersei patted the back of Nymeria's hand reassuringly. "Don't concern yourself with my brother he prefers those of fair skin. But there are many who will find your exotic beauty entrancing."

At his sisters comment, Jaime studied Nymeria wondering how many daggers she had hidden on her person today...and how she would react to his sisters' comment.

Nymeria held back a retort. She did not wish to be rude to the Queen no matter how rude she was to her. It did not matter to her that Jaime preferred certain women. She had no interest in him as a paramour. Right?

They finally arrived at hall - women were already scattered around in various chairs with their needlework or various projects.

"Jaime, you'll find me later right?" The Queen asked placing a hand on her brothers arm. "Father send me a letter I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course." He bowed and retreated having no desire to spend his day in the company of women. But he lingered awhile, his eyes following Nymeria as she was introduced - she stood out - and he couldn't help but feel she was wasted on these lackluster women with their menial tasks and gossip.

* * *

**The end for now. Hope you liked :D **

**Thank you again for all the lovely reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, **

**Hope you are still there...thank you for all your reviews and support. I am sorry I have taken so long to update. **

**The new season of Game of Thrones has encouraged me to start writing again. **

**Hope you enjoy - I promise I will update soon.**

**W.R**

* * *

It was quiet as Nymeria kneeled before the king.

He was an imposing figure who towered over her.

"Rise, Lady Sand. You are welcome to this court."

She thanked him and backed away from the throne.

"In honor of our visitor, we shall have a feast tonight! Perhaps, after you can write to Dorne about our hospitality." His voice boomed over the court gathered.

Nymeria pushed back a strand of her hair. She had worn it in the southern style today but regretted the decision as her curly hair did not seem willing to stay pinned up.

"Having trouble?"

"No, Ser."

"You will not enjoy the feast tonight."

"Are you so certain of that?" She turned to face Jaime.

"Yes, all the drinking and revelry. One as serious as you would surely hate it. Not to mention all the men pawing at you."

Nymeria chuckled. "I am not so serious."

"I doubt it. I rarely see you laugh or smile."

"Perhaps, that is not my fault but rather your inability to amuse me."

He raised his eyebrow. "Is that an insult, milady?"

"More like a challenge." She curtseyed and took her leave of him.

* * *

"The coffers are emptying at an alarming rate. The King cannot continue spending like this." Jon Arryn sighed heavily.

The small council was in session, Lord Tywin was also in attendance.

"The King will have his feasts, tourneys and hunts. Who are we to deny him?" Littlefinger interjected.

"I may be willing to arrange a small loan with the crown." Lord Tywin spoke up.

"That just puts off the problem. The crown will be bankrupt in no time." Nymeria spoke up, unable to keep her silence.

All eyes turned to her.

"What would you suggest then, Lady Sand?" Lord Tywin glared. "Will you say to the King?"

"I spoke out of turn, I apologize." The group returned to discussing the loan and foreign affairs.

Inside, Nymeria was fuming but she would not let the others see. It was ridiculous to put the country at risk by incurring debt just for the sake of pleasure. But all the men here had ulterior motives. She was beginning to see just how much the Lannisters were controlling the crown. The true power lay with these men here not with the absent King Robert. It terrified her more that it should.

As the meeting came to a close, Nymeria ran out as soon as she could. Varys had whispered a cryptic farewell, telling her she was catching attention of the wrong people. She guessed he meant Tywin.

Always getting into trouble. That seemed to be Nymeria's specialty.

* * *

As she walked down the hall, she could already hear the music and hear the cheering.

The feast was well underway by the time she had made her appearance. Decked in a deep orange gown that left her shoulders exposed, she fit right in among the gold and crimson of the Baratheons and Lannisters.

She was led to her seat by one of the many nameless servants. She picked at some honeyed chicken and dornish plums. But was more interested in the delicious wine being served.

As the night went on, it seemed that Jaime had been correct in his predictions.

Many men wished to make her acquaintance. Her exoticness drew them to her but she knew none of these lords could possibly have honorable intentions towards her, seeing as she was a bastard. Still this did not dampen her spirits, she danced the night away and only returned to her seat when her partner collapsed in a drunken stupor.

She noticed then that many of the people had retired to their rooms. The king was flirting with a dark-haired serving girl while the queen looked on with disgust.

"You don't approve?" Jaime had appeared by her side.

"Just because the Dornishmen have a certain reputation does not mean that this behavior is acceptable." Her father would never treat her mother with such disrespect.

"There is no love lost between them."

"That does not mean they cannot hurt one another."

"Fair enough." Jaime sat down in an empty seat. "How did you enjoy the dancing?"

"It was amusing." She plucked a date from the tray in front of her. "I prefer dornish music though."

"Why?"

"The music is more passionate. The raw beating drums, sets your heart pumping and feet moving. You should visit Dorne someday then you will see."

Jaime wetted his lips, and started saying something before they were interrupted.

"Lady Nymeria, perhaps you would join me in a dance?" It was Petyr Baelish.

Her gaze lingered on Jaime for a moment. Almost wishing he would interject but he did not and she accepted Lord Baelish's hand.

"You look stunning." He complimented.

"Not as stunning as some." She was not interested in his compliments and having gotten to know him the last five days she was at court she knew he was a shrewd man and was up to something.

"Do you miss your home?"

"No."

He spun her around.

"You will find that I am a better friend than enemy. I think we can help each other."

"How so?"

"I need support from your uncle and perhaps there is something I can help you with."

"There is nothing you can help me with at the moment."

"Isn't there?" Littlefinger stared pointedly at her.

The song was coming to an end.

"Whatever you need from my uncle you can talk to me and then I will send him your request."

Littlefinger smirked. "Of course. And remember if you need help…"

"Yes. Thank you." Nymeria returned to her seat, Jaime was still waiting for her.

"Still here?" She questioned.

"I was bored." Jaime shrugged.

"Don't you have to protect the king, white cloak?" She joked.

"I'm off duty tonight. What was Baelish saying?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with." She gulped down some wine. "Will you dance the next dance with me?"

Jaime looked around, his sister had left and most people were deep into their cups. He peered at the deadly creature in front of him. She probably didn't realize how her face fell as he took his time replying.

"Well, if you are going to weep over it then, I will dance with you."

"I was not going to weep!" She huffed angrily.

"Come on, you wild cat. I will give you your dance, then send you off to bed." Jaime pulled her on to the dance floor in the middle of a lively jig.

Their interactions did not go unnoticed. Lord Tywin's mind were churning. He summoned his squire to his side and told him to prepare some parchment in his chambers. In a few days he would return to Casterly Rock but perhaps, he would not do so alone…

* * *

As promised Jaime escorted her to her rooms. She was a bit light-headed from the wine which she regretted drinking now.

"Why do you always appear by my side?" She questioned her blonde protector.

"I find you entertaining."

"Hmm. If you say so." She yawned. "I feel like I should hate you more than I do…"

"Are you saying you don't hate me?" Jaime feigned shock.

"More like dislike you." She laughed nudging him. "Shall we spar tomorrow? I feel like it has been awhile."

"Perhaps."

"You are such a tease. Goodnight." She bid him farewell and retreated back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! I haven't abandoned this fic but I do apologize for updating so slowly. **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed or are following the story!**

* * *

Nymeria decided today was as good a day as any to go riding. It had been two days since the feast honoring her and she regretted getting so drunk.

The sun felt hot on the nape of her neck. She had put aside thoughts of riding with her traditional garments and now regretted the decision.

Pelear, her black stallion carried her through the cobbled streets of Kings Landing and out its gates.

Once they were no longer constrained by the crowds and narrow roads, Nymeria urged her mount forward to a canter. More than happy to comply the stallion carried her off.

She wouldn't trade this freedom for the world.

It was late in the afternoon before she made her way back to the stables. She always personally saw to it that her horse was fed, and groomed.

She had been in the middle of mucking out her horses stall when King Robert entered the stables with his hunting retinue in tow. The group was mainly made up of loud already half-drunk men. Only the guards and more serious courtiers had kept their wits about them.

Nymeria tried to hide herself behind her horse. She was not in the mood to bring attention to herself nor, give people a reason to gossip about her odd behavior.

Unfortunately, today was not her lucky day.

"You there! Come out." King Robert hiccuped. "Are you an assassin?" He laughed at his own joke. The guards weren't laughing though and took a step towards her direction. Hands ready on their blades.

There was nothing to do but comply. Nymeria stepped forward and bowed low. "My King, I apologize for my appearance I just returned from a ride."

Robert squinted at the figure before him. While dressed in black trousers and an orange sleeveless overcoat this was clearly not a man. When she rose he finally recognized her.

"Lady Sand, what are you doing here?"

"Looking after my horse, My Lord." She patted the horses long arched neck.

"That is very peculiar for a lady. Do you hunt? You are welcome to join our party."

"I am not prepared for hunting."

Robert Baratheon gave one of his loud laughs and clutched at his rounded belly. "Most uncommon. Well you are excused this time."

The party returned to its original goal of fetching their horses to hunt. Nymeria filled her horse's trough and made her way out but not before she caught the amused grin of Jaime Lannister as he watched her. She almost regretted her decision to not join the party for hunting but Pelear was tired from the long ride today.

Judging that Robert would not be back tonight she knew she would not have to be present at court tonight. She relished the thought of taking this day for herself.

* * *

She was in the middle of writing a letter to her sisters when a servant entered her rooms extending Cersei's invitation to dine with her in her quarters.

Nymeria could not refuse and went to go before Forena stopped her.

"Shouldn't you change? You might insult her appearing before the queen in trousers and shirt like a commoner."

Nymeria waved her concerns away. It was just as likely that Cersei would be pleased to outshine her.

The royal apartments were unusually quiet. A lute player played by the entrance and a handmaid waited by the table, a jug of wine in her hands but they were alone.

Cersei greeted her with a smile and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Thank you for your invitation. I am honored."

Cersei drank deeply from her goblet before ordering the servant girl to refill it.

"What are you doing here?"

The question seemed to come out of nowhere but as simple as it was Nymeria was not sure what to say.

"My father volunteered me to take up the position on his behalf."

"Why not your older sister?"

"She is not the sort to sit around in meetings. She prefers the battlefield. I was the better choice."

"Why did your father refuse the honor to come himself?" Cersei drank heavily again and Nymeria couldn't help but shift in her seat.

"He has many matters to attend to and he would have preferred if I went." Nymeria left out the part that he refused to step foot in Kings Landing until his sister's murder was avenged.

"You don't think that perhaps he had another motive? Perhaps, your uncle?"

"Not one that either of them has told me."

Cersei pulled out a scroll from her pocket and flung it across the table. "Interesting letter you received this afternoon."

"I have not seen it so I wouldn't know." Nymeria went still before the Queen's gaze. Inside her anger threatened to boil over, why were her messages being intercepted? Obara would have reacted by pulling out a sword in this situation. In contrast, Nymeria waited patiently before striking.

"You may read it."

Nymeria grasped at the letter flung in front of her and briefly scanned over its contents. It was a letter from her father written in haste and anger judging for the ink blotches. Forbidding her alliance to anyone he did not approve of no matter what her uncle thought.

She played the matter off coolly putting the letter in her pocket. She took a piece of boar meat from the platter before her and began cutting it meticulously. When she was done she spoke to the angry queen.

"Of course, I am of marriageable age," Nymeria shrugged. "He may have heard rumors I had my eye on someone but it was not my intention to come here to hunt down a husband. Why has this upset you so much?"

Cersei seethed across from her. She saw how Nymeria had danced with her brother last night. Jaime hardly ever danced with anyone. Then this letter was brought to her by her spies. Her mind was increasingly suspicious. The Dornish women were known for their loose ways.

"I am not upset. I feel as though you have lied to me."

"I never did. I do not wish to be married nor, has anyone made me an offer. My father is simply rambling off in letters." Nymeria looked Cersei dead in the eyes as she took a bite of her meat. "These family squabbles should not concern you so."

Cersei took a breath knowing that indeed she had acted quite angrily but she was a defensive lioness protecting what was hers. She did not trust this snake in her midst. "Well you must come to me if you have anyone in mind…I merely wish to help and guide you."

Nymeria almost smirked but instead she thanked her.

After they finished their meal in awkward silence, some of the other ladies of the court were invited to join in card games. Nymeria stayed as long as she had to before she was once again forgotten about and disappeared back to her rooms.

She sent Forena away for the night as she needed to think without interruption. She had no idea what her father meant by his letter but she was no fool. Something was happening without her knowing and this did not sit well with her…there was only one person who she had been close to at all but she never thought anyone would notice or read into things…

Perhaps, her father thought that she had taken Jaime Lannister as her lover. A laughable idea and a dangerous one.

She wrote a quick coded letter to her father. Nymeria needed to know what was going on. She would not send the letter with a raven from the rookery but she would have Forena send it through their own private channels.

* * *

The next morning she awoke before dawn and was practicing at the empty training grounds. Her signature whip and dagger in hand.

"That's some fancy footwork you are doing there." Nymeria spun around, the whip lashing at the man's feet. Speak of the devil.

"Back from hunting?"

"Late last night. The King caught a stag and decided to celebrate back at home."

Nymeria rolled up her whip and sheathed her long dagger. "You should be asleep – a tired Kings guard is useless."

"I was on my way to the tower when I heard noise coming from here." He shrugged.

"Well don't let me disturb you. I am heading back to my rooms as well."

"I'm surprised you aren't threatening to fight me. I am tired so you might have a chance of winning this time."

She studied his face for some time before pushing past him without another word.

He was so clueless. Jaime Lannister was a dangerous foe and friend.

At the small council meeting the next day, Nymeria could not help but notice the way Lord Tywin paid extra attention to her. She wished to ask Varys about this but did not trust him enough to do so. Once again she felt she was in over her head and did not appreciate nor like the feeling.

By the end of the week she had her answer. To say it had stunned her was an understatement.

Lord Tywin had written to the Prince of Dorne a long winded letter about how they should set aside the troubles of the past to try to work towards a prosperous future together. Forgiveness was the way to prosperity. In the letter he had included the news he was seeking to have his eldest son released from his vows and was looking for a match for him. He first hinted at Arianna but welcomed other suggestions, knowing the Prince of Dorne would never agree to the match of his daughter and Jaime. Nymeria was not mentioned but the whole letter had put Oberyn on edge.

Nymeria had some further insight to all of this and she guessed that perhaps, Lord Tywin thought she would do well as a bride for his son. Why? She could not guess.

She burned both letters from her father and sat down on her bed to think. Of course, she'd refuse but she doubted she would stay on at her post much longer than she had to. Perhaps it was all for the best. She missed Dorne and her family more than she valued the 'honor' of sitting on the small council.

* * *

Life continued as if nothing had happened. She rode Pelear when she could, trained in the yard and wrote letters to her family. Small council meetings were more frequent as a tournament was being planned and the logistics of it had to be settled. Over the following weeks, Nymeria tried to give Cersei and Jaime a wide berth but it proved harder to do than she thought.

Then out of nowhere she was summoned to see Tywin Lannister in his offices.

She arrived at his door armed to the teeth though none of this was evident. She was surprised when the door was flung open to reveal an angry Jaime storming out of his father's rooms. He stopped when he saw her confused as to what she was doing here but then quickly continued on his way after a quick nod in greeting to her.

"Come in." Lord Tywin called seeing her standing there.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, milord?"

"Sit down. Would you like some wine?"

"No, thank you." She did take a seat across from him.

"I have been exchanging letters with your uncle." He paused trying to see what reaction she had but she remained impassive. "They pertain to you."

"Oh?"

"Both of us believe an advantageous marriage could be arranged between our two families."

"I don't know how I could be of help in that department. I am merely a bastard after all." Nymeria regretted her continuously interrupting him but she wished to put a stop to this line of discussion.

"You are the daughter of a noblewoman and Oberyn Martell. More importantly, you have a sizeable dowry and inheritance. So it is hardly the same thing." He peered at her as though daring her to interrupt him again. "Your uncle wishes to further cement relations with the crown through marriage. All I wished to do was to make you aware of this."

"So I don't throw a fit if my betrothal is announced in public?"

"Precisely."

"So who is to be the lucky man I will have to refuse?"

"It has not been decided yet. You will not be refusing him, your uncle forbids it."

Nymeria laughed. "My uncle may forbid it but that does not mean I will comply with his wishes. This is not how we do things in Dorne. Women are not forced into alliances they do wish to make."

Tywin gave her a thin smile. "This is bigger than your silly wishes. You will comply or be banished from Dorne and the rest of Westeros."

Nymeria stood out of her seat. "There is no point in arguing over this any further. If I may be excused I would like to retire now."

"You are right. There is no point in discussing this. You may go." After she had left Tywin shook his head, the dornishmen raised their children to be so disrespectful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise! Another Update :D **

**KD - can't believe you are still reading - thanks for the reviews. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. **

* * *

Jaime found himself in Cersei's arms that night.

He needed her comfort. Her touch. He found sanctuary with her.

His head was in her lap as if he were a child as she ran her hands through his hair, over and over again.

"Why must he always ruin our happiness?" Jaime murmured. This morning Tywin had declared that he had enough of his son's antics and was pulling him from the Kings Guard. "Is nowhere on this earth safe from him? No vows sacred?"

He was surprised by her silence. He thought she would be raving alongside him but instead she was maintaining her composure. This made him suspicious and he rose from his spot.

Walking over to the table he poured himself some more wine and stared back at her.

"Did you know of this?"

"Perhaps." Cersei shrugged. "Father can be persuasive. What would it matter if you were to be released from your vows? You could still stay at court. Nothing can come between us."

Jaime hid his frustration. It seemed he was doomed to be someone's pawn for life. "What about what I want? Do you think I want the responsibility of Casterly Rock? I am sure my father will saddle me with a wife as well."

Cersei stood as her own anger emerged.

"You've always evaded responsibility. Think of the family for once! If father passes away who would inherit? Tyrion? That imp will never have Casterly Rock. Grow up Jaime."

Knowing he would get no pity here he left her rooms without another word.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle Nymeria was having her own problems. She was taking out her anger on the training dummy in the yard, pummeling it with a wooden stave.

A steady stream of letters were going back and forth between her and her family back home. The matter seemed settled, she should consent to being married. An alliance was crucial at this time. Dorne was already suspected of treason by the crown and her uncle did not wish to antagonize one of the most powerful men in Westeros. He loathed war and saw nothing wrong in exchanging a niece for peace. While her father promised her that she did not have to go through with it she could tell his resolve was also being chipped away at.

Perhaps, marriage would not be such a terrible thing if she could help Dorne in some way. After all, she could continue spying for Dorne. Not to mention marriage did not mean she would be stuck forever at her husband's side.

She would maintain her freedom. Perhaps, that would be a suitable revenge on Tywin Lannister.

Still the thought that this had become a power play grated on her nerves. She had never thought she would marry.

Nymeria hit the dummy particularly hard and her stave snapped in half surprising her.

She was picking up the pieces when out of the corner of her eyes she spotted someone else enter the field. It was Jaime.

"Angry? Did someone insult the color of your dress?"

"Hardly, Kingslayer." She snorted. She was not vain like some people liked to assume.

"You shouldn't be so rude, snake." He had pulled out his own sword and turned to face another dummy.

Nym watched as he hacked away at it until its head was chopped off. "And you accused me of being angry? What about yourself?"

"I never said I wasn't angry." His words came out in pants from his exertion.

Nymeria went over to retrieve her daggers. "How about you face a more challenging opponent?"

"What you don't want to talk about it?" Jaime laughed.

"I'm not the sort of woman to talk about feelings." She spun her dagger in her hand as she approached him. "I prefer talking with my blades." She threw it at his feet.

"Watch it!" He took a step back.

"I know what I'm doing. You don't trust me?"

"Hardly." He spat her words back at her.

They both circled each other, waiting for the other to strike first.

When Jaime sprang forward, sword overhead Nymeria barely had time to move out of the way. She was weary now of his anger and was more cautious.

He leapt at her again and Nymeria had to duck down to avoid his blow knowing she would be unable to stop it with her long dagger. If only she had brought her whip then she could have kept him at arm's length. She did not waste another moment and while she was ducking she tried to sweep his feet down from under him as she had done before.

Unfortunately, he was unmoved this time and she had to parry another blow.

This went on for quite some time. He pressed her into a defensive position constantly avoiding or running away from his attacks. He did not give her time to attack and she was tiring while it seemed the anger was getting a hold of him.

Nymeria could see why he was renowned as being one of the best swordsmen in all of Westeros. She dodged his sword but that left her vulnerable. She did not even see the punch before it hit her square in the stomach and made her topple over with a gasp.

Immediately, he dropped his sword, becoming aware of his senses once more.

In the next moment, she leapt at him jamming her dagger hilt in his stomach as well. He did not stop her. She would have continued hitting him but saw he had given up the fight.

Panting heavily, she moved away from him. "I think we are done for the night."

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for." He tried to apologize but she stopped him.

"I was merely annoyed you bested me." She hid her true feelings well. She had been unprepared for his blow, expecting to only watch out for his sword. "You have some anger you need to resolve before you train with anyone again."

He sheathed his blade and tried to see if it was merely her pride that was hurt. Her own blow had knocked the wind out of his lungs but he felt no other pain. "You are right."

His words came out so defeated that Nymeria was shocked to hear them from his lips. "Good night, Lannister."

She left him on the training field and only once she had returned to her rooms did she place a hand over her stomach. She was sure to bruise in the morning. She suspected he had not held back. She owed him a bruise or two.

* * *

The small council meeting was in session again. Nymeria had assisted with the planning of the next tourney. She had been placed in charge of looking over the lists of knights competing. The task was small and it was clear they did not trust her with too much responsibility but she felt happy to have contributed. Renly had also asked for her opinion on which theme he should go with as he had declared he would be master of ceremonies at this tourney.

Renly was filled with stories of Dorne. He had visited once when he was younger and Nymeria was caught up in his excitement for her homeland. She found him a friendly man who proved to be a more diluted version of his elder brother, the King.

Renly was less muscular, shorter and less passionate about tournaments and pleasure than his counterpart but provided more enjoyable company.

In the end, they had decided on vipers and roses as a good theme. Nymeria envisioned a mock battle that would be waged between the vipers and roses before the jousting began - Dorne and Highgarden. She wondered if anyone would be insulted by the implication but it was far less daring than her original suggestion of vipers and lions.

For her part, Nymeria was looking forward to the festivities and the opportunity to get her mind off of the plotting going on.

The tourney was set to last for two days and she would enjoy every single one of them.

The first day of the tourney arrived but instead of sitting in the box with Cersei as she had been invited too, Nymeria declined and wearing her more simple clothing walked the city streets to enjoy the entertainment of mummers, jugglers and fire eaters. She watched wrestling matches and ate smoked meat from street vendors. Forena accompanied her though she would have rather been alone.

On the second day, she accepted Cersei's invitation and was surprised by how calm and friendly she was being again as if the dinner two weeks ago had not taken place.

"I have not seen much of you lately." Cersei chided.

"I have been occupied. I do apologize."

"Perhaps, tomorrow you'd like to join me for a walk through the gardens."

Nymeria studied her smiling face for a moment before nodding. It seemed that Cersei had two faces and she wasn't sure which was the more dangerous – the serene or the spiteful one.

Nymeria searched the warriors preparing themselves for battle. Women were throwing flowers and shouting to their favorites. Ser Loras seemed to be a particular favorite with his handsome good looks. He looked too clean shaven for her tastes.

She joined Cersei in throwing flowers to the knights as well when Jaime appeared by their side. He was on guard duty today but the King was nowhere in sight.

"Neglecting your duties, Ser?" She teased him.

"I was dismissed." Jaime rolled his eyes as he thought of the King. The fool wished to participate in the lists and had gone off to squeeze into his armor. He had been gaining weight lately. Insulted when Jaime suggested he should sit this one out, the King had sent him away.

"You can sit beside me, brother." Cersei placed a hand over his. "It's been a while since I've enjoyed your company."

As the melee began, Nymeria found herself enraptured with the skirmishes. She held her breath as her own favorites fought and groaned when some of them fell. She had placed bets with Renly about who would win.

When the jousting commenced the crowd was surprised when Robert Baratheon rode out on the field. His helmet was down but he was unmistakable.

In the end, he won but Nymeria was sure that it was due to the men holding back from injuring the King that led him to victory.

As the tournament came to an end and prizes were awarded, the nobles of the court retreated to the great hall for more feasting.

Nymeria watched how much she drank not wishing to lose her senses here. She noticed that Lord Tywin seemed to hang by the side of the King, whispering to him every now and then. She wondered what he was planning.

As dinner was being cleared away the King stood and raised his cup in a toast to the victors, one of them being himself.

She would have turned away and retired for the night not wishing to dance with Lord Tywin watching when the King continued making a little announcement. "Ser Jaime has served the crown well but alas, his father and family need him more. He wishes to be freed from his vows to the Kingsguard and to please my beautiful wife." The King took Cersei's hand in his as he spoke. "I have agreed wholeheartedly."

Jaime who had been sitting farther down the table froze mid-bite but did not say a word.

Nymeria remembered his anger when they last met at the training yard and realized that this was not his decision but rather his fathers. She pitied him for a moment but she had her own problems to worry about.

She escaped as soon as she could. As she returned to her rooms she passed by the royal apartments and came across Jaime pacing back and forth. She would have walked passed without another word but felt she could not.

"Are you alright?" Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Of course, I'm not alright." He seethed. Nymeria rolled her eyes at his childish antics.

"Hiding behind sarcasm and anger won't do you any good."

"And what will do me good?" He asked stepping towards her.

"How about looking at the positive? At least you are free of your service here. You can leave any time."

"And you wish to leave? The men here aren't to your liking?" He sneered down at her but she rose to his challenge.

She stepped towards him, taking something out of her pocket he nearly stepped away in fear it was a dagger. Seeing the moment of fear cross his face amused her and she gave him one of her famous smiles. Reaching up she put the flower behind his ear.

"I'd love nothing more than to leave this place but duty hold me here. Duty hold us all here. I'd suggest you accept it." She whispered then left him to his thoughts.

He watched her saunter off. Twice this week women had lectured him on how he was acting like a child. Perhaps he was. He removed the flower and found himself holding a red rose when, Cersei entered.

"Jaime?"

"I wanted to see you." He looked up at her.

"Not tonight." She moved closer to him and embraced him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She noticed the flower in his hands and looked up at him.

"Do you have an admirer?"

"Plenty. But this is for you." He lied smoothly and gave her the flower. "Good night." With that he left her without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not as long as the last update but I think you shall enjoy. Things are speeding up but we warned this will be a more gradual story. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers again! I'm glad you like the story so far. Are you guys as excited for the next season as I am? (I saw the trailer a few days ago - so excited)**

**xoxo**

* * *

As she had promised Cersei the day before, Nymeria joined her for a walk in the gardens.

Cersei came with a few of her ladies but walked arm in arm with Nymeria as though they were the best of friends. She talked to her of the future, the beauty of the garden and many inconsequential things.

The purpose of this walk appeared so innocent until Jaime Lannister appeared before his sister. He was not dressed in the armor Nymeria was used to seeing him in. Instead, he wore a crimson silk tunic - the prancing lion of his family crest emblazoned on it - simple trousers and high black boots. She noted with some amusement that he still kept his sword strapped to his side. Forever the fighter.

As he approached closer to them, she found she quite liked the change in his appearance.

"My queen, you called for me?" Jaime bowed and looked at his sister wondering why he had been summoned to play escort to her and her ladies.

"I thought you might enjoy a walk with us."

The ladies behind her whispered loudly and pressed forward hoping to catch his eye. He was a great catch now that he was released from his vows already they dreamed of marrying him.

Cersei extended her other arm to him and he took it unsure of what she was playing at.

As they resumed their stroll through the winding paths of the gardens, she turned the conversation to Casterly Rock imploring Jaime to tell Nymeria all about it.

The queen seemed frustrated at his inability to describe their home adequately and after a time decided they should rest when they came to the center of the garden. Benches and tables were set up for visitors to sit and overlook the pavilion.

Cersei found that both Nymeria and Jaime were unwilling pawns but she soon thought of a way to achieve what she wanted.

"Jaime, you should escort Nymeria to the Godswood. I don't believe she's ever seen it."

"I can wait until you have rested, milady." Nymeria was quick to reply.

"Nonsense. I demand you two go." Cersei waved them off before turning to her ladies and instructed them to have the servants fetch some wine and refreshments.

Jaime looked between her and Nymeria was confusion but eventually did as he was told and led Nymeria down the path to the Godswood. The sound of the ladies giggling and chatter grew distant as they walked down the path in silence. He looked down at the dark-haired beauty walking beside him in stilted silence. He couldn't take the growing silence and decided to speak.

"Would you accept my arm if I offered it to you, milady?" He was playing the polite gentleman now.

"I would." She laughed seeing his shock. "You may call me Nym. I am not a lady and you know that."

"You keep saying that but I still don't believe it." They were now far enough away from his sister and her ladies that he felt safe to speak more frankly. "What do you make of this? Does my sister have some terrible trick up her sleeve?"

Nym surprised him by hooking her arm around his. When he did not push her away she leaned towards him and whispered. "I fear that she does."

"What is it?" He spoke in just as low of a whisper.

"It's not just her I fear. I also think the Gods are playing a cruel joke on us." She said louder as they entered the Godswood.

"You are being awfully cryptic." He frowned.

She let go of his arm and walked towards the heart tree in the center of pavilion. For a time there was no sound except for the wind rustling the leaves of the trees around them.

"You should know there have been talks of finding me a husband." Jaime's hand twitched where it rested on the hilt of his blade. He could already see where this was going but he let her continue.

"I did not know there was a lucky candidate in mind until today. Though it doesn't seem to make much sense to me but it does explain why your father spoke to me."

"That's right, I saw you outside his rooms a few weeks ago." He remembered the day. His father had just told him that he was to leave the Kingsguard, Jaime's head was starting to hurt.

Nym must have seen a pained expression cross his face because she took a step towards him. "You aren't going to faint on me are you?" She tried to joke.

"Shouldn't you be the one throwing fits and locking yourself in the tower?" Jaime retorted but sat down on a rock to gather his thoughts and hold back his fury. "They must know we are not fools. Sending us off together like this…they could have shocked us more if they dragged us up to the altar one sunny morning."

She found a seat for herself and sat down to let him finish his ranting.

"We could shock them and continue to play the parts of the ignorant fools?" Nymeria suggested lightly.

"I'll speak to my father. I don't want this anymore than you do."

Nymeria stopped him from leaving. "Wait a moment. What if he agrees to let you off the hook this time? He would simply find another girl for you to marry. Eventually, he won't take no for an answer. As for me there could be worse choices for me I suppose. You could be a more disagreeable fellow. At the very least I could keep you around so we might continue sparring together."

"What are you saying?" Jaime was flabbergasted. "Don't tell me you've been in love with me this whole time."

She couldn't help but give him a light shove. "Of course, not. They want a marriage, an alliance. Fine. But once we are married we can play by our own rules. I won't hold you hostage and I don't expect you will do the same for me. In a way, we are all happy."

He could see what she was getting at. A marriage in name only. If after a few years or so they did not have children then they could separate, claiming she was barren or something like that. This might earn them freedom for the moment.

"Talk to your father but think about what I said. Unless his plan is to have you murder me on our wedding night, then perhaps you could warn me." She joked about this but the Lannisters did have a bad track record when it came to the Martells. The murders of Elia Martell and her children were not forgotten.

* * *

Hours later Jaime found himself before his father. His rage no longer held in check as Tywin's plans unfolded before him.

"We've been in discussion for weeks. The idea suited the both of us. I've seen the two of you together. You seemed to get along well. Don't you like the girl? She's pretty enough to catch any man's attention."

"That is not the point. You went behind my back and planned out my future without my knowledge or input." Jaime would have continued in his hateful speech but his father did not have the patience for him today.

"Had you been a man and married Lysa Tully when you had the chance then this could have been avoided. I would not have had to plan anything for you. Now in my old age I am still not secure that my eldest son is capable of taking up my position when I am gone. Do you know how disappointing you are to me? I gave you everything. You will marry the girl. Due to our past, we cannot be overly picky but Prince Doran has assured me of her large dowry and this marriage would bring Dorne back into the fold."

Jaime was thoroughly scolded and did not say another word. It seemed he would bend to his father's will…for now.

Eventually, he was dismissed from his father's presence and returned to prowling the halls. No one knew yet, the details and contracts were yet to be signed. They had yet to get Nymeria's agreement as well. Only Jaime knew that she was amendable.

* * *

It would be another month of pretending nothing was happening before news was leaked. There was a marriage on the horizon for the young lion.

When Nymeria was summoned before the iron throne she already had an inkling of what the King wanted. Wearing one of her best robes she walked down the aisle towards him with her head held high. She curtseyed low to show her respect then waited for him to speak.

The King opened his mouth several times before deciding what to say.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

"Your Grace?" She looked up demurely at the imposing figure before her.

"I am speaking of your engagement surely you knew of it." He laughed then and the courtiers behind her laughed as well.

Nymeria went hot with embarrassment.

"Tell me are you very much in love with him? I won't agree to the alliance unless you say you are."

Well that left her little choice. "I am, your grace. The Gods have blessed me for I am unworthy of this marriage." Perhaps, that had gone too far but he seemed to enjoy her sarcasm. Robert knew as well as anyone how political marriages were.

"You are hardly the unworthy one in this union." Then he looked past her to the crowd. "Kingslayer! Come take your betrothed's hands." Jaime stepped forward and did as he was bid though not without glaring at the King.

"I give you my permission to wed. Tonight, we will feast in your honor."

Jaime led her away from the King's presence and did not let go of her hand until they were in the hallway.

"I suppose there is no backing out now."

Jaime winced. No, he supposed it was too late for cold feet now. All of Westeros would soon know of his engagement. He thought of how his sister had been pleased with the choice for his future bride. She did not see Nymeria as competition nor, did Nymeria possess a higher position than herself. At least he wouldn't have to worry over his sisters jealousies.

"I suppose we should speak about things…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what we are going to do after the wedding? Is your father going to expect you to go to Casterly Rock?"

Jaime shrugged. "I suppose it would be appropriate to visit but I have no plans of moving back there permanently."

She smiled at that. She was more useful here in King's Landing than locked up on some seaside palace.

The conversation grew stilted and Nymeria excused herself. It seemed the place they got along most was at the training yard. She smiled to herself wondering what Tywin would think of that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello,**

**Sorry for the wait! I promise the next chapter will be up by the end of the week. **

**Enjoy,**

**W.R**

* * *

If she had been like other girls she would have squealed at the sight of the gown sent for her.

It was decorated with tiny jewels that sparkled if light hit them the right way. Her gown was covered in the insignia of her family - the sun in splendor, the spear striking through it.

If she had been like other girls she would have awoken with jitters.

It was the day of her wedding but she had gotten out of bed early before any of the maids could arrive to get her ready and escaped to the training yards. She went through her exercises and paces as though today was just another day.

She returned to her rooms sweaty and in desperate need of a bath. The anxious maids had been waiting for her. She saw them breathe out a sigh of relief, perhaps they thought she ran away. But why would she run? She wasn't afraid. Not of marriage and not of him.

If she had been like other girls she would have been dreaming of their future together.

She would imagine the children they would have, the house they would live in and the long years spent in each other's blissful company.

But she was not like other girls. She was a warrior and her mind was on something else much more important: Revenge.

* * *

Nymeria struggled to hold back a yawn as the Septon droned on and on. Was he purposefully going slow to torture her?

She was anxious to get this over with. Tomorrow King Robert had organized a tournament and _he_ would be there. It would be her chance to strike.

At her side, Jaime seemed just as impatient. She knew he was annoyed at being forced into this marriage. Men weren't used to bowing down to the whims of others she supposed. It must annoy him greatly that his father could still command him as though he were a little boy.

Finally, it was over. They were officially married now. There weren't many people in attendance. Jaime had insisted the event be kept small. Nymeria did not mind either way.

That night they sat beside each other at dinner and danced together. Her attention was not on him though she was thinking about tomorrow.

"Are you alright?" Jaime whispered to her as the dance ended and he walked her back to her seat. He had noticed how mechanical she was being today. She was usually so animated that it concerned him to see her so withdrawn.

She blinked. Did he say something? And she looked up meeting his gaze for what felt like the first time today.

"Are you alright?" He repeated.

"Perfectly." She gave him a toothy grin but for whatever reason he did not believe her.

"This is your last chance. We can stop this now if you want. It is not too late." They hadn't consummated the marriage so it could be annulled.

Nymeria wanted to laugh. "I am sorry. My thoughts are occupied by other things. I am sorry I have been distracted today."

"It is your wedding day." Jaime furrowed his brows. What could she possibly be thinking about?

"Have I insulted you?" She grinned. "Should I pretend to be love-struck or maybe nervous over tonight?"

He hid a smile by taking a gulp of his wine. "You are peculiar." He admitted.

"I told you I wouldn't get in your way nor, try to hold you down. You are as free as you were yesterday."

"Except now I get to call you my wife." He pointed out.

She shrugged. "I suppose but does it make much of a difference what you call me?"

"Well it will to you. You will suddenly be one of the greatest ladies in the land after my sister. With that comes responsibility."

"You sound like a septa. Next you will be lecturing me about my embroidery."

His face turned serious for a moment as he leaned in. "I have wanted to talk to you about that. You are seriously lacking in that department and that is simple unacceptable."

She threw him a smile and nudged him under the table for teasing him.

Around them their guests were absorbed in their own conversations enjoying the feast and entertainments. Only, Cersei and her father Tywin were watching the pair.

They seemed to be getting on well enough though, Nymeria had appeared quite sour earlier in the day.

It was Cersei who found this displeasing. Surely, her brother did not start liking this girl? For the first time since the engagement was announced she felt something akin to jealousy but she was quick to squash it down. She would not insult herself by being threatened by this chit.

* * *

The bedding ceremony was evaded with cool efficiency as Jaime carried her off upstairs without warning.

In their private room, they stood before each other awkwardly. They had been sparring partners. They had become something akin to friends but this would be something completely different. Did they want to go down this path?

"We can go to sleep. No one will bother us." Jaime finally broke the silence.

"That's very noble of you." Nymeria walked to the adjoining room where she found her trunks and pulled out a night gown. She struggled out of her gown and finally ended up taking a dagger to the last of the ribbons holding it together.

Jaime had caught a glimpse of her bare back as she changed before looking away out of respect. There was nothing seductive about the way she undressed nor her behavior but he still couldn't help notice that she was indeed very beautiful and he remembered his father's words: "she could catch any man's attention". She was definitely being very methodical about this.

When she stepped back in the room she was surprised to find Jaime was sitting at the foot of the bed still dressed in his wedding clothes. He looked as though he was miles away.

"Jaime?"

He looked up startled by the sound of his name. He gulped as he saw her in the orange gown. It seemed to cling to her form but she did not seem to notice.

"Is something on your mind?" She asked again, exploring the room a bit more. These would be her new chambers, adjoining to his own. Her view wasn't the best but she couldn't complain.

"I should say good night."

She turned to face him. "You should?" Then she saw the way he was looking at her and couldn't help but be surprised. "You don't want to?" She asked stepping forward when he did not reply.

He struggled to reply but was silenced when she pressed her lips on his. He pulled away and caught the taunting look she gave him.

"I said I wouldn't touch you and I meant it."

"I was the one who kissed you. Besides, husband, you seemed to want me." She shrugged as though it didn't matter to her that he pushed her away.

He gulped at the word husband. "I shall retire…I'll return in the morning before they can suspect I did not spend the night here."

Jaime left without another word. If he stayed much longer then he doubted he would be able to keep his word. They had talked about this the day after their engagement. They agreed that perhaps, it was best that they wouldn't enter take their relationship farther than it was necessary for the sake of appearances.

She wouldn't have minded either way. It had been a long time since she had a lover but perhaps, this was the right thing to do. Even if they were careful she might become pregnant and a child would complicate matters.

Still she was insulted that he had pulled away from her so quickly.

She thought of tomorrow's jousting again. Her mind churning as she planned and took a dagger out from its sheath at her leg. She cut a shallow wound on her foot letting the blood stain the sheets that they would come for in the morning. After all, they would want proof that this marriage had been consummated. But, no one would notice her foot and Jaime would not give them away.

* * *

She had awoken earlier than she was used to and was picking out a gown when the door she shared with Jaime opened. He had changed into his nightclothes too and carrying his wedding clothes which he deposited on the floor by the bed for appearance sake.

He had a dagger out too and she grinned.

"I already took care of that." She called out to him. "Unless, you've come to kill me."

He laughed. "Of course you did. Sorry I forget I am married to a fighter."

"Yes, you shouldn't forget that." She smiled coming out of her closet with a red gown. It was her only one but she figured it would match her new station as Lady Lannister.

"Do you think this will be appropriate for today?" She held it up for him to inspect.

"Yes, I am sure it will."

"You don't plan on participating do you?"

He shook his head. "Not this time. Were you hoping to see me joust?"

"I would prefer your company today."

They didn't wait long for the servants to come knocking on the door. Forena was there and led her away to get dressed as the other twittering servants prepared the room and changed the sheets. No doubt they'd be inspected just to make sure.

"They want you fitted for southern dresses." Forena muttered to her disapprovingly. "To suit your new title."

"They can command whatever they want but I shall do what I want. It wouldn't be a bad idea to order a few new gowns in red and gold though. But, I don't want southern dresses. I prefer the Dornish style." Nymeria insisted.

"You'll have to fight with them." Forena warned. "They want to turn you into the perfect southern lady."

"They'll have a hard time doing that." Nymeria was unconcerned besides Jaime would support her in this she was sure.

She sent Forena to find her sunspear clasp and took the time alone to slip a dagger under her sleeves careful not to cut herself with its sharp edges dipped in poison.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a day late! But here is Chapter 9 as promised. :D **

**Thank you for the reviews. Some made me laugh. **

**Love you guys.**

* * *

Jaime escorted her to the tourney, her arm wrapped around his. They smiled to those who extended their congratulations for their nuptials and nodded to those who greeted them. The golden lion and the dark snake entwined together as the perfect example of civility and decorum.

Taking her seat in the royal box she scanned the men preparing to fight. He had to be there somewhere.

Then her eyes fixated on an unmistakably tall and dark man. Gregor Clegane. His bulky form and sneer made her stiffen in her seat. This was her father's enemy. He had committed unspeakable acts to her aunt and nephew, yet here he was competing in a tourney.

She would see him fall. It was the least she could do.

Looking at her side she saw that Jaime had left his seat to speak to his sister. Still she could not act yet, too many people watching right now and there was no reason for her to approach the Clegane without arousing suspicion. She was suddenly filled with impatience and touched the hilt of the dagger through the sleeves of her dress. The dagger was thin and small its only job was to prick its victim the poison would do the rest. After all, she couldn't just jump down onto the field and slice his throat open.

King Robert appeared and after making some opening remarks indicated that the tourney should begin.

Jaime reappeared at her side and she gave a little half-hearted smile. He squeezed her hand thinking she was nervous or anxious.

His father sat on the other side of the King. They called this the Tourney of the Lion in honor of the marriage and their great house. But Tywin did not care about Tourney's he was watching the new couple carefully. He did not trust his son nor, necessarily the bride he had chosen for him. They were prone to rebellion so he had decided that when he returned to Casterly Rock in a week they would accompany him.

It was time Jaime learned to do more than fight with his sword. He needed to learn to strategize and rule. There was no need for that girl to be sitting on the high council reporting to the Prince of Dorne anymore either – at least for a time.

* * *

Nymeria watched the fighting with genuine interest. She was impressed by the prowess of the fighters but also taking note of their skills. They fought differently than the Dornish but were no less deadly and skilled with their weapons.

The day dragged on in between mock fights and melee tournaments she tried to sneak off but never seemed to have the opportunity. Then the jousting began and she was once more locked in her seat.

She would be presenting the winner with his gift; a heavy gold purse and badge.

Seeing the three dogs of the house Clegane made her hope beyond hope that he would win. Indeed, he seemed vicious and skilled enough to topple any man off his horse.

Then she would be able to get within striking range.

Lance after lance crashed into raised shields and breastplates. Men fell from their horses and lost while others continued fighting on.

The sun was beginning to set by the time the final champions faced each other.

Barristan Selmy and Gregor Clegane. Nymeria bit her lip nervously. Barristan was a formidable opponent and if this was any other day she would wish he would win. He had the skill as well as the strength to pull this off. He wasn't some raging animal like Clegane. She breathed and made a silent prayer.

One way or another she would find a way to get close to Clegane.

The crowd waited with baited breath as the two men faced each other, their horses pawing at the ground anxious for this one last battle.

The King was at the edge of his seat while Cersei rolled his eyes at his hooting and hollering. She had no interest in the fighting. She stole a glance at Jaime to find his eyes on her as well. She smiled and he looked away. They needed to talk perhaps later.

The horn was blown and in the blink of an eye, the two men urged their horses forward. Their lances ready. They met with a loud crash but much to everyone's surprise it was Clegane who everyone called the Mountain that went tumbling down off his horse.

Nymeria could barely see what had happened but she had caught how Selmy adjusted the angle of his lance to hit the man near his shoulder, applying just the right amount of pressure in the right spot.

The Mountain was struggling to get off the ground and punched his squire who ran over to help him. The crowd shouted at him and King Robert stepped up to proclaim the undisputed winner of the tourney.

The Mountain threw his helmet on the ground and looked as though he would pounce on Barristan but with so many eyes on him all he could do was sulk off.

"He does not act as a proper knight should," A voice at behind her spoke up. Nymeria turned around and say Varys standing there holding a cushion with the prize on it. "You seemed to be rooting for the man. Surprising all things considered."

Nymeria cleared her throat. Of course, the Spider would notice such a little thing. She supposed she had not been careful in concealing her thoughts.

"I simply thought he'd win. That doesn't mean I thought he deserved to win." She managed a shrug as if it did not matter.

The King saved her from the rest of the speech and motioned for her to present the prize.

Taking the cushion she approached Barristan Selmy who bowed low before her and accepted the purse with graciousness.

"You fought well." She congratulated him.

"I met your father once, Lady Lannister." He greeted. "It is a pleasure to fight for your honor."

"When did you meet him?" She was curious now.

"At a Tourney where I unhorsed him too."

She laughed. "You are a formidable Champion, Ser." And then retreated.

* * *

Now it was time for a banquet. Robert was always looking for an excuse to hold on. Between his love of food and entertainment, today had been more about him than celebrating the union of two great houses.

Jaime escorted her in. She no longer sat at some distant table but at his side near the high table where the King dined with his wife.

She was caught up in a conversation when she spotted the Mountain enter the hall and taking a seat near the back. She was surprised she had shown up at all.

As the night began dying down and the flow of food seemed to have ebbed away she slid off her seat and made her way around the room towards him. No one was really paying much attention to her now and she used this to her advantage.

"Ser Clegane," She greeted the man, a cup of wine in her hand. "I wished to congratulate you on your skill in the Tourney."

He seemed surprised she had approached him and managed to nod his head in greeting. "Lady." He looked at her through dark eyes as though he was suspicious. "What do you want? I did not win." He spoke with such malice that nearly made Nymeria flinch.

She gave a little laugh. Hiding her discomfort by taking a swig of her wine. "You nearly did. Perhaps, you would wish to serve the Lannisters? There's always a need for such strong men in our ranks." She could not believe she had said that. She could have smacked herself but she seemed to have said the right thing.

Clegane licked his lips as though she had just suggested they slip out to the gardens together for a quick romp. The suspicion was gone from his eyes, though.

Nymeria took a step forward as though she was about to lean in to whisper something in his ear but then seemed to trip and fall to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

Clegane coughed but held out a hand to help her up. Eyes were on them. When she took his hand he nearly yelped when he felt a prick on his fingers and he quickly pulled his hand away from hers.

She looked confused. "You are alright Ser?"

"Nothing, I pricked my finger." He examined the blood pooling from the wound.

"Oh! I am so sorry it is this darn clasp. The dress is new. A gift from the Queen." She made her excuses and allowed him to see the offending object.

His response was a mere grunt and shrug of his giant shoulders. Jaime appeared by her side.

"Are you alright?" His eyes seemed to pierce through hers.

"I think I have had too much to drink." She hiccupped and swayed a little on her feet.

"I'll take you back to our rooms." He placed special emphasize on the word our. Eyeing Clegane one last time he led her away.

"What were you doing talking to such trash?" He asked as soon as they were far away from the hall.

"Jealous are we?" She seemed to have recovered from her bout of drunkenness awfully quickly and he frowned pulling her along faster.

In the privacy of her rooms, he studied her from afar as she began undoing the braid in her hair.

"What is it?" She finally asked noticing the way he was looking at her.

"You are up to something." He jumped to accuse her.

"I am always up to something. If you are going to accuse me then you might as well be specific." She pulled out a sharp tooth comb from her hair and laid it on the table.

Jaime noted the edges were sharp steel. It was as much a piece of jewelry as it was a weapon.

"Why were you speaking to the man who by all accounts should be your enemy?"

"I was merely curious. Perhaps, I shall ask your father for his head as a belated gift for our wedding." She tried to look as nonchalant as she could.

"Come here."

"I am not your dog to be ordered around." She hissed back at him and he looked apologetic.

"I did not mean it like that. Please, promise me you won't do anything. I cannot protect you if you go on a killing spree." She sighed and nodded as though it pained her to do so.

Nymeria nearly flinched away when he took her hands in his. "Thank you." She wondered what it would be like to taste the lips that were suddenly so close to hers.

A moment passed before he finally her rooms to go into his adjoining ones.

As she called Forena to help undress her she slipped the dagger back into the secret compartment of her chest. She would get rid of it as soon as she could.

A momentary lapse of guilt passed over her as she thought of the promise she had made.

It was true enough for now but what about later on?

She knocked on his door later that night but did not receive an answer so she pushed the door open expecting to find him sleeping but his room was abandoned. She bit the side of her cheek – well she'd speak to him later. Nymeria wasn't about to go looking around the Keep for him.

* * *

Three days later he stormed into her room to find her writing at her desk. She looked up at him with those dark eyes of hers. A question forming on her lips before she closed her mouth and returned to her papers.

"The Mountain is dead. Thought you'd want to know." His voice was cold as he spoke and she dared not show any happiness at the news.

"Oh."

"You promised…"

"And I kept that promise." She interrupted him even as she continued writing her letters.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"How did he die?"

"He was found dead at a tavern today. They thought he was sleeping and dared not wake him but by morning, they saw he was dead."

"So why would you think I did that. I was in my room and you know that." She turned around to give him a little smile. "Well, you'd know that if you checked." She laughed at his expression. "I'm only teasing you."

"It feels as though you are scolding me." Then he turned back to the serious matter at hand. "If you did something they will find out…"

"Your father's servant sent me a message. Apparently, we are to leave with him for Casterly Rock at the end of the week."

"What?"

"See for yourself." She pointed to a letter she left on her dresser. "So you see I'll be out of the city before I can get into any more trouble. Out of sight, out of mind."

He pursed his lips as he read the short note sent to her. Typical of his father to not be direct with him. He had just met with him at dinner and he had said nothing.

"I'll speak to you later." He warned before excusing himself.

Nymeria nodded. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but inside she was celebrating and wondering how long it would take before the news got back to her father.


End file.
